


nobody else but me

by skeletonbones



Series: a little bit genghis khan [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Tyler, possessive!josh too really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonbones/pseuds/skeletonbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i know there's no form and no labels to put on<br/>to this thing we keep and dip into when we need<br/>and i don't have the right to ask where you go at night<br/>but the waves hit my head to think someone's in your bed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> in a recent interview tyler was asked what he listened to on repeat and he said genghis khan by miike snow was one of the coolest things he’d heard in a while. i listened to it and looked up the lyrics and instantly thought of joshler and then, well, this

Tyler stops moving as Josh’s phone buzzes for the third time in the last few minutes, reaching across to the nightstand where he left it to check the screen. The movement pushes him deeper into Josh and he lets out a choked moan as Tyler settles back between his legs. He holds his hand out for his phone but Tyler keeps it out of his reach, pulling a disgusted face as he turns the screen towards Josh.

“Who’s this?”

“Nobody,” Josh murmurs, disinterested, trying to push Tyler’s hand aside and rolling his hips up encouragingly. “Just come on.”

“You knew it was a hotel night, J,” Tyler insists, just as softly, but Josh doesn’t meet his eyes because he knows how sharp they’ll be. “Who’s this guy and why’s he waiting for you to show up?”

“Why do you care?” Josh finally becomes exasperated, snatching his phone out of Tyler’s hand and dropping it over the side of the bed, where it lands on a pile of their discarded clothes. “You act like you get a say in what I do when you’re not around.”

“Don’t I?” Tyler retorts, and his eyes flash dangerously. Josh knows he shouldn’t push it, especially if he wants to come tonight, so he just rolls his eyes and begins to move in earnest again, grinding onto Tyler. But Tyler presses his hips down against the bed with both hands, fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise, just how they both like it. He leans forward, ghosting his lips across Josh’s throat to make him shiver. “Aren’t you mine?”

“Maybe,” Josh sighs at the touch of Tyler’s mouth to the edge of his jaw, to the nip of his teeth on a sensitive spot below his ear. “But you’re not – you’re not mine.”

“Can’t help that now, baby,” Tyler remarks almost off-handedly as he sits back up, shifting on his knees and pulling Josh’s legs back up around his waist. “But I’m yours for tonight.”

It’s Tyler’s phone this time that buzzes, the lit up screen flashing, and Josh doesn’t even have to check to know who’s calling. He can’t help but grin at Tyler’s hypocrisy. “Are you?”

Tyler’s lips twist, in annoyance or humor Josh can’t tell, but he reaches for his phone. Josh gets a quick thrust of his hips in as Tyler brings the phone to his ear, but Tyler delivers a stinging slap to Josh’s thigh with the palm of his hand to get him to stay still.

“Hey, Jenna, love,” Tyler grins, staring at the wall somewhere above where Josh’s tousled hair haloes his head on the pillow. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, just got caught up, you know how...”

Josh isn’t in the mood for Tyler’s double standards tonight, isn’t interested in watching him spin lies. He experimentally clenches himself around Tyler, and he breaks off mid-sentence with a breathy “oh”.

He glares down at Josh, who delivers a blindingly wide smile up at him. Jenna is murmuring something suggestive through the phone, and Josh almost laughs out loud. She thinks she’s caught him jerking off.

“Yeah, honey, I miss you so much. I wish you were here.”

Josh raises an eyebrow, and even Tyler has to smirk back at him. Until Josh says, maybe louder than he’d originally intended, “Yeah, that’s why he’s balls deep in me.”

Tyler turns to stone above him, eyes darkening as Jenna’s confused voice comes from the speaker. “What was that? Is Josh there?”

“Yeah, he just came in – god, sorry, Jen, I’ll have to call you back, finish this later, yeah?”

He doesn’t even wait to listen to her response, throwing his phone aside to be lost somewhere in the tangled blankets and focusing straight on Josh.

“You little – “ he seethes through his teeth. Josh is kind of flushed, not quite believing he almost outed their arrangement to Tyler’s wife, but still not quite finding it in himself to regret it. Tyler seems to think that Josh looks way too pleased with himself, because the look on his face tells Josh exactly just what he’s in for tonight.

Tyler pulls out of Josh slowly, a contrast to how quickly and roughly he seizes Josh and forces him over onto his front. Josh smiles into the pillow, at least until Tyler forces his head down almost until he can’t breathe, his fingers twisted tightly in Josh’s hair.

“Oh, you little _bitch_ ,” Tyler spits, still half in disbelief. “What were you trying to do, huh?”

Tyler releases Josh’s head but suddenly his teeth are sinking into the soft flesh of Josh’s ass cheek, a careless vicious bite that makes his whole body jump in response. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tyler was tasting blood as he flicks his tongue over the marks he’s made.

“ _What?_ ” he repeats, crawling up Josh’s body and pressing himself tightly against Josh’s back, unbearably hot skin pressing against his, Tyler’s still-slick cock sliding against his ass. He seizes Josh’s hair again in one fist, tugging his head back so that he can scrape his teeth against Josh’s neck before growling into his ear. “You think you can mess around like that? You think you can screw me over?”

“I think I can screw _you_ ,” Josh dares to choke out, pushing up against where Tyler is trying to force Josh’s hips down into the bed with the pressure of his body, trapping his dick against the mattress.

Tyler lets out a breath that tickles hot across Josh’s cheek. Suddenly he’s gone, cold air filling all the spaces Tyler’s body had occupied a moment before. Josh instinctively whines and tries to roll over to look for him, but hands lock on his hips and hold him down again. Then he feels Tyler’s tongue at his entrance. He gasps as Tyler licks his way in, trying his best to push back and meet him halfway. Tyler digs his nails into Josh’s ass in response, sharp enough to hurt. Tyler knows Josh can’t stand this, the long teasing of Tyler eating him out until he’s trembling and dampening the sheets beneath him with precum leaking from his tip, on the edge but still needing more to get there, more that Tyler won’t give him except deep moans as he works him open that vibrate through him.

“Please, Ty, god, please -" Josh is panting now, grasping at the sheets, rolling his hips desperately even as Tyler struggles to keep him pinned down with his face buried in Josh’s ass.

“Please, what, Josh?” Tyler says sweetly, sitting back up, and Josh glances over his shoulder with bleary eyes, shuddering at the view of Tyler wiping at his wet reddened mouth with the back of his forearm, pupils blown so big his eyes look almost black. “Feeling sorry yet?”

At that, Josh stops his writhing, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he breathes. He doesn’t want to play Tyler’s games. “Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Tyler snaps. He grabs at Josh’s legs, fingers gripping his soft thighs mercilessly as he turns Josh over to face him again and drags him down to meet him, wrapping one hand around himself and then pushing himself into Josh with no warning. Josh closes his eyes as Tyler bottoms out, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere.

“I can’t – _believe_ – you think – you can try – to talk – to my wife – like that,” Tyler grunts, punctuating his words with forceful thrusts. Josh moves with Tyler, grinding up to meet every forward snap of his hips. “Fucking – telling her what I do to you. Why didn’t you tell her about the guys you meet in the clubs Ashley takes you to instead, the ones you -”

“Yeah?” Josh bites out, reaching up to grip onto Tyler’s shoulders, digging his fingers and nails in to repay him for the marks he’s left Josh with tonight. “Who the fuck are you to tell me I can’t talk to other guys when you’re -"

Tyler surges down and cuts him off with his lips, forcing his tongue into Josh’s mouth. His lips are chapped and wet and Josh knows this should be disgusting considering where Tyler’s just been, but he groans into the kiss and scrapes his nails up the back of Tyler’s scalp until he can grab onto a fistful of hair. His other hand glides down across Tyler’s ribs and waist, the burning skin slick with sweat, until he can get his hand on Tyler’s ass, rolling the flesh in his open palm. He pushes back into Josh’s touch, disconnecting their lips and leaning back to grin down at Josh with eyes gleaming with amusement in a way that’s almost like the everyday Tyler he knows and loves, the one that doesn’t try to control who Josh sees or where he goes while he’s fucking _married_ to a woman who has no idea what her husband and his best friend get up to behind her back.

“God, I love you,” Tyler pants, throwing his head back to the ceiling, his exposed throat shining with sweat in the dim light. Josh misses a beat in their movements but his hips catch up quickly; he doesn’t respond except to push his head back into the pillows, letting a moan fall from his lips. He knows Tyler doesn’t mean it, not like he wants him to.

Tyler doesn’t seem to care, anyway. He bends to suck at the skin Josh has just bared for him, leaving more marks on his neck for him to have to cover tomorrow. His thrusts become more careful now, dragging in and out until Josh’s back arches off the mattress and he cries out. Tyler looks far too smug as he holds himself up above Josh on extended arms, pushing into Josh at the angle he’s just found to hit his prostate every time. Josh wraps his legs around Tyler even more tightly, locking his ankles and pulling Tyler in closer, though they’re already as close as it’s physically possible to be.

Josh glances down at where his cock is sprung against his belly between them, swollen and such a deep pink at the tip it’s almost red, and Tyler catches his gaze. He never lets Josh touch himself when they fuck, for reasons Josh has never cared enough to want to talk about, because he still always gets off at the end of the night even if he has to wait for Tyler to touch him first.

This time, Tyler uses his fist to spread Josh’s precum down his length, jerking up and down in time to his own thrusts. Then he searches for Josh’s hand twisted in the sheets beside them, taking his fingers and guiding them to his own cock, forcing him to grip himself and pulling Josh’s fist up and down with his own hand.

“There you go, Josh, there you go,” he says breathlessly, speeding up their rhythm. “Almost there, almost -"

Josh’s ass is so sore and overstimulated and his sensitive cock has been so neglected that it doesn’t take long before he’s gasping out Tyler’s name, clenching down around him and coming in spurts over both of their hands. He whines and wriggles but Tyler won’t let him let go, continuing to stroke him through it, still fucking into him as hard as he can. Josh comes down and his eyes open hazily just as Tyler spills inside him, a beautiful sound escaping his mouth that’s somewhere between Josh’s name and a prayer. Tyler’s hips continue to roll with increasing slowness as he pants above him, arms trembling until he collapses on top of Josh, still buried inside him.

One of Josh’s hands strokes its way down Tyler’s shuddering back, the other flopping to Josh’s side as he tries to catch his own breath still. Josh’s fingers brush something cold and he wraps them around Tyler’s phone, squinting at the screen until his eyes blow wide in shock. Tyler is still breathing harshly into Josh’s neck, eyes squeezed tightly closed, so he doesn’t see as Josh presses the “end call” button that Tyler must have missed earlier.

Josh looks down at Tyler’s sweat-matted hair, Tyler’s eyelashes sweeping dark against flushed cheeks, all his, and he drops Tyler’s phone onto the floor to be forgotten with their clothes until the morning.

 


End file.
